indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
DLE Urban
''DLE Urban '' – The 'Dallas Lieutenant Eve Urban'. Roarke designs this version of the 'Urban' make of car and gives it to Eve as her police vehicle. It looks ordinary from the outside, but it has more hardware than Mira's office on the inside.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 159 Peabody later sums up the vehicle with this statement: "It looks like crap, but oh, baby, she is loaded squared."Treachery in Death, Chapter 1. Description Dull and somber gray, its lines were too practical, too ordinary for ugly, so the best that could be claimed for it was drab; though it did boast some shiny bits of chrome.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 168, 169 Peabody looked at Eve's new car and said, "I don't get it. I just don't get how come you have to pick something so ugly when you could have anything. Like the 2X-5000, or the big, burly all-terrain, or–"Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 273 Features Equipment It's loaded with state of the art internal data and communication (both primary and secondary).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 168, 169 It also has auto-navigation, holo-map, voice or manual controls.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 It has memory seats.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 169, 170 Fuel source can be solar, noncombustible, and combustible fuel.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 It is programmed for her voice and print, so no codes are necessary. It is also programmed for Peabody and for Roarke.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 169, 170 It has front and rear AutoChefs - which serve hot chocolate among other things. Performance It moves like a turbo, and verticals like a jet-copter.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 159 Its vertical and air are comparable to the new XS-6000 and it's capable of going from zero to sixty 97 km/h – ground or air – in under 1.3 seconds.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 168, 169 It can achieve a 15-foot meter vertical lift also within 1.3 seconds.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 Roarke had it up to 210 miles per hour (almost 338 km/h) on the straight, road and air.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 171 It's very comfortable and smooth.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 159 Safety It's armored and blast proof.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 159 Its body is blast-proof, as are its windows; it's a tank that'll move like a rocket.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 There's an in-dash camera with a reach of 150 yards meters in any direction.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 The DLE Urban is equipped with anti-theft devices. These include a "high-pitched scream" as an alarm and a "warning charge" that blasts would-be thieves off the vehicle.Treachery in Death, Chapter 1. It also has an electronics detector that will notify Eve if anyone has rigged it or attempted to.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 169 Use as a Police Vehicle It is fully equipped as a police vehicle with the alarms, lights, and sirens as required by the department, and a blast screen that can be activated between the front and back sections if she needs to transport any suspicious characters.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 169, 170 There are no rules or regulations restricting Eve from driving her own vehicle on her official duties;Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 168 per regulations, as long as it meets code, she has the option of using her own vehicle.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 227 History Roarke gives the DLE Urban to Eve in May 2060, after her department-issued vehicle was destroyed in Promises in Death. It was intended as an anniversary gift though Roarke said he'd now have to think of something else to get her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 168, 169 It's the first vehicle Eve has ever owned.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 171 References Category:GlossaryCategory:TransportationCategory:Personal Vehicles